


The Lynx & The Dragon

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist





	The Lynx & The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirotess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/gifts).



https://i.imgur.com/vWcV9J3.jpg


End file.
